


Shots and Kisses, Never Misses

by Chooboozle



Series: RT Old West Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunken sex, Drunkenness, M/M, dubcon?, just a bit of dubcon?, oh my god i'm weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Geoff get have a little too much for the celebration - but, it helps because Geoff needs to take care of his "lovely little Lad" anyway, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots and Kisses, Never Misses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I love this kind of shit. 
> 
> Also thank you Emono for helping me with small details <3 
> 
> Take note as well~ There's a little hint of what I will do next if you read very carefully. Also, learn how to take hints.

Laying in bed, Michael was just wondering and watching into the darkness as he waited for his boss to come upstairs. Pretty soon, the door will swing open, letting in the dim stream of candlelight in. Geoff and Michael would say their little “goodnights” and probably huddle close for the cold night ahead, but as soon as the door did swing open, there was an unsettling tone that began to cover the room like a blanket. Michael looked over his shoulder to see the shadow of Geoff walking in before the elder Gent sat on the bed.

 

The mattress creaked, under them; it was the only sound that was created between them before Michael finally spoke up.

 

“Geoff?” he asked. “A-are you okay?”

 

“I wish he’d never come. I never wanted to see him again.”

 

“It’s okay, boss,” Michael cooed softly. There wasn’t really an answer that the man spoke. He just shifted his weight until he laid beside Michael, his back turned to the boy.

 

“I’m sorry if we kept you up with our arguing…”

 

“Geoff,” Michael sighed, pausing as he thought about his next statement. He began to snuggle up from behind the elder and finally continued to speak, “I saw you and him…kissing and...all of that.” The bartender Lad could feel the muscles of Geoff tensing up underneath his fingertips. There was a slight hitch in the Gent’s breath before a heavy exhale.

 

“You didn’t need to see all of that. I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Geoff...He hurt you. You shouldn’t be sorry for being hurt by someone.”

 

“Michael, please, let’s just go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Tomorrow Burnie is going to host a party at the bar and we should rest up for it,” the elder never turned over. Instead, he just began to pull the blankets over his body as if to create some sort of shielding defense from Michael’s touch.

 

“Geoff, please, I want to know more about what the stranger meant. What he said.”

 

“Well, what  _did_  he say, Michael?” Geoff huffed, his patience beginning to wear thin slightly. He felt the nails of the Lad beginning to dig into his sides just slightly. It was almost like a tiny fire beginning to burn into his sides - the worry and wonder behind that fire flickering in such curiosity and wonderment.

 

“About me...and taking care of me…the ‘lovely little Lad’...”

 

 _Finally_  there was some movement from the Gent. Geoff began to turn over to meet Michael’s face, his eyes raised in slight shock. He was obviously surprised that Michael had heard all of that; there was no surprise that Michael did not go up into the room immediately like Geoff asked him to, but the elder did not grow angry. Instead, Geoff gently grabbed the hands of the Lad before holding them tightly. The exchange of words was minimal - actually there were no words that were exchanged at all. Just a very unsettling silence with the only source of comfort being Geoff’s hands that held Michael’s. The little ginger Lad could barely contain himself of nervousness when suddenly, there was warmth against Michael’s lips. The Lad moaned in surprise with the sudden realization that the warmth against his lips were that of  _Geoff’s_  lips pressing against his. Although he was surprised, he was also very happy; he gladly began to press his knuckles into the vinyl shirt that belonged to the Gent.

 

The kiss was held for a long time between the two, the movements between their lips seemed to flow almost evenly and perfectly. Geoff’s hands soon found themselves to be settled perfectly on the Lad’s waist before finally being thrown around his boy’s entire body, pressing Michael almost impossibly close to him. The taste between the two was that of which belonged to a strong acidic strawberry - the alcohol that Geoff’s always been drinking finally growing accustom to become his natural taste.

 

What seemed like sweet, luscious years - finally, the kiss finally broke and Michael could finally  _breathe_.

 

“I-I--” Michael couldn’t even speak from the trembling in his voice. It faltered so much so that his voice just cut off, jaw hung slack in almost a trauma.

 

“Goodnight, Michael,” Geoff finally said. He began to turn over, the covers going with him and Michael just laid there speechless. The kiss, however, somewhat acted like a tiny lullaby; his eyes began to close so slowly and before he knew it, Michael was asleep with a tiny smile on his face.

 

~

 

By shot number three, Michael was completely woozy. The little Lad was groaning, almost toppling over with the slightest steps me made to go get glasses for the customers.

 

There was a lot of chatter at the bar and yet, Geoff was nowhere to be seen. Michael tried to keep his ears to focus only on that voice or that ridiculous, drunken laugh that would always fill a room, but there was none. Only waves of cacophonous intonation that seemed to send Michael into a whirlpool as he tried to desperately keep himself afloat. It was hard. The room seemed to be spinning as Michael was practically dancing around to get all of the glasses and mix the liquor at the same time, however the patrons didn’t seem to be bothered. They were all getting a good kick and laugh out of the cute little bartender who was drunk enough, himself, to start a show all on his own. However, constantly Michael would spew his apologies along with a stray curse word or so until he finally finished all of the drinks that the people ordered.

 

And still Geoff was no where to be seen.

 

 _Geoff’s Shack_  was completely crowded and full of townspeople and even a bunch of visitors. Most of which were Burnie’s friends as this was the 10th year of the town founding and so calls for a celebration. Michael has never seen this many people gathered together at once in his entire life. It was beginning to overwhelm him, especially when he began to see a couple of people get a little  _too_  comfortable around others as he even saw the sheriff Joel beginning to pull this one little visitor in for a deep, unsettling kiss that shook the whole bar as the two collided with each other. That was when Michael had enough - where the hell is Geoff?

 

Michael began to slip through the bar’s exit and out the door into the chilling night. His vision was faded and he was shivering immediately as the cool air struck him.

 

“Fuck,” he managed to slur as he looked all around. There wasn’t a soul outside that wasn’t in the bar except maybe one or two who decided to stay home. “Geoff?” he called out.

 

“Michael!” The Lad turned back towards the doors of the building to see a wobbly smiled Geoff looking at him through lively, shot eyes. “What are you doing out here boy?”

 

“I-I…” Michael didn’t really speak before he began to shuffle his feet back towards the door. “I was lookin’ for you.”

 

“I’m inside, boy. Come on, and have a drink.”

 

“No, no, sir, I don’t think I should…” Michael frowned, the dizziness beginning to get to him. “I think I’ve had enough actually.”

 

“It’s a party! Come on, I’m barely feelin’ it yet,” Geoff stuck out his hand to grab Michael’s fingers before practically dragging the Lad back inside. Everything seemed to go into a spin as Michael was back into the warm of the building; the transition from the cold night to the warm, lit building was a bit much for the Lad to comprehend as he groaned, feeling the Gent press his body against his. There was such warmth from Geoff and Michael couldn’t help but remember the kiss just the night before. The warmth against his lips - he so desperately wanted to feel that soft, luscious warmth again.

 

~

 

The night was getting late, but Michael could only focus on the way that Geoff’s hands were just  _touching_  him. It felt nice yet  _so wrong_  at the time with every palming grope that the man seem to give him. There was a flicker of heat beginning to radiate from the Lad’s groin and a soft groan fell from his numb lips as Geoff pressed just a little harder, his conversation with Burnie being unfaultered as if he didn’t even realize what he was doing. Hand laying against the undercarriage of Michael - ass and balls - seeming to move as if to  _massage_  the Lad of whom he was afflicting.

 

“I’d never realize he would be back,” Burnie said softly, taking a soft sip at the mug he’s been nursing for this long while now. “Last night?”

 

“Last night,” Geoff affirmed. “Don’t know where he’s off to now, but I didn’t take him back.”

 

“Good for you,” Burnie smiled.

 

A slight moan fell from Michael’s lips as Geoff practically  _squeezed_ , his fingers running up and down the underside and in between his ass cheeks.  _Geoff_ , he so desperately wanted to call out. This feeling - this has never happened before with the two. Michael couldn’t really comprehend what was going on. It didn’t help that Geoff persuaded Michael to down another shot or two of spice whiskey. There was a burning arousal, however, beginning to prick up against his trousers.

 

“Plus, I do have my little boy,” Geoff smiled, his hand  _purposefully_  groping now. Michael gasped.  _Boy_.

 

“He is a cutie,” Burnie agreed. “He keeps all of the boys attention here at your bar. Even mine,” there was a wink that the founder made and Michael couldn’t help but bite his lip.

 

“He may be some wonderful eye candy, but he is  _mine only_. Keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“I don’t touch that of which isn’t mine,” Burnie reassured. “But I will say that he is  _gorgeous_.”

 

Michael was blushing - the heat beginning to boil up in his face from such compliments and praise. Eye candy? He couldn’t help but feel a spark of pride.

 

“Joel, stop it! If you want to wrangle up some boys, do it outside the bar!” Geoff barked. The shieff was holding a stranger against his body, a tan one for that matter. His hair was a dark raven and two other strangers accompanied his side, eating the scene up as if it were purely sweets.

 

There was a deep, rumbling growl from the shieff as he prodded an eye back at the barkeep. “Oh, fine. I guess I’m taking you lovely lads home…”

 

The hand that was under Michael never stopped its rubbing or massaging and Michael began to grow breathless. As the bar began to shrink down as far as people, his noises began to grow louder and less ashamed.

 

“You like that?” Geoff asked. His voice was low - a rumbling growl, almost.

 

“Y-yess….”

 

“You like that? What daddy Geoff does to you?”

 

Michael was gaping, the words escaping the barkeep’s mouth seeming like a total  _sin_  that should never be repeated.  _Daddy Geoff._  There were whimpers falling from Michael.

 

“Sir, w-what are you doing?” There seemed to be a cloud going over Michael. A wonderful, luscious cloud that sparked his arousal when he heard the man chuckling. It was all so hazy, but he loved it. He loved every moment as his boss continued to grab at him until finally, their lips met.

 

There wasn’t anyone at the bar anymore. It was just them, now - all alone. The bar was completely empty now except for the slight noises of the kisses being pressed against one another. Geoff continued to grab at Michael, his hand now palming shamelessly at the hardness the lad was beginning to sport.

 

“G-Geoff,” Michael barely managed to say. He gasped when he felt Geoff’s lips press against the lobes of his ears sending chills down his spine. “I-I--”

 

“Papa wants to have a good time with you, Michael…” Geoff’s voice seemed to be impossibly low. Just barely above a whisper to be detected before his lips were against Michael’s again.

 

The Lad shivered, his face completely numb except for the pure  _warmth_ that Geoff’s lips were giving him. He loved it - loved every minute of it. The haziness of the alcohol added to his excitement as he so desperately tried to deepen the kiss just like he saw Geoff do the night before with the stranger.

 

The kiss was broken, leaving the Lad seeping pathetic whimpers from the loss.

 

“My,” Geoff hummed almost smugly watching as Michael, his little bartender, fall into practical pieces because of the excitement he was experiencing. “Is my little boy  _ready_?”

 

In all honesty, Michael didn’t know. Everything was happening very fast and in no way was he in any lucid condition to determine if he  _was_  actually ready for this, but he nodded and licked his lips, trying to feel that warmth again. Michael barely even noticed how Geoff was touching him still, his palm beginning to rub up against Michael’s hardness that pressed against his trousers completely  _aching_  and longing for the touch that Geoff was giving to him. Never before has the Lad received this much attention and in his drunken haze, he  _loved_  it.

 

Geoff didn’t wait for an answer before he began to get up from his seat, already sinking to his knees. His hand finally drew away from the Lad’s crotch and Michael whined once again from the loss. It was almost like he was a kitten in heat - how desperate he was and how much he ached for a constant touch until he could finally reach that satisfaction he’s been dying for. Wetness was beginning to seep through the front of his pants and Geoff couldn’t help but hum in pure  _hunger_  at it.

 

“Daddy wants to taste…” he growled lowly.

 

Michael sighed, his fingers loosely trying to lace themselves around the boss’s shoulders or hair. He just needed  _something_  to hold on to at the moment to flow his excitement because he could barely comprehend with his hazy mind that this was going to happen. Now.

 

Warm lips began to slip so easily and swiftly around his member as Geoff began to pull down the Lad’s trousers. Michael whimpered, feeling the slick, warm tongue beginning to rub up and down and all over his member. He sighed, biting his lip lightly, and bucking up a bit.

 

“G-Geoff…”

 

“No, no, no… _daddy_ ,” Geoff corrected. Michael gasped weakly, a broken moan escaping his lips at the word that seemed to sinful to even repeat but he  _must_.

“Daddy,” he repeated. Geoff hummed contently, tracing his tongue all over the head of Michael’s cock, lapping lightly at the tiny slit. Michael moaned repeating the words, “daddy” as he tilted his head back. There was soft sucking noises that the elder was created and Michael squirmed at the feel. The hazy fog in his mind began to finally liven himself and he whimpered, pulling away from Geoff’s grasp. “D-daddy...wanna...please you…” The words seemed so primitive, but it was all Michael could afford at the moment. He saw a shotgun smile trace over Geoff’s lips as he gave Michael’s cock one last kiss before sitting himself up, his hands propping against Michael’s thighs and pulling the Lad off of the stool.

 

“Let’s go upstairs to bed...where we’ll get more comfortable…”

 

~

 

Michael was a complete  _mess_. The tangle of kisses and limbs seemed to only grow tighter as Geoff pressed Michael into the bed harder to deepen the kiss. Michael’s shirt was already loose and hanging off from his shoulders, Geoff helping it ease off. The elder’s hands began to press all over the Lad’s body, rubbing and massaging all over before finally working the Lad’s shirt off until his torso was completely bare. Michael shivered and pulled away.

 

“Geoff...I-I…”

 

“No, no, no,  _Daddy_ ,” Geoff corrected once again. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m nervous, Daddy,” Michael slurred, a little whimper escaping him. Geoff’s fingers began to press harder against him and the boy moaned softly because of the touch.

 

“Don’t worry, baby boy...I’ll take care of you…”

 

Michael hummed, kissing the elder again, allowing Geoff to tease his fingers around his cock and work his trousers off completely. Michael’s heart began to quiver as he now felt the chill of complete exposure now - all out for Geoff, his boss, his  _Daddy_  to see. He whimpered as he felt the warmth of Geoff’s hand beginning to tug and pull and Michael moaned softly.

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Yes, baby boy...does that feel good?”

 

“Feels so good, Daddy,” Michael tilted his head back, a soft curse escaping his lips from the pleasure. The hazy fog in his mind never let up.

 

The Gent began to kiss all over the boy’s body, leaving little pecks here and there. He would trace down until he reached the Lad’s crotch and then finally, he popped the head of Michael’s cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the tip softly. Michael yipped, bucking his hips up almost in over excitement from it all.

 

“Daddy, I-I’m gonna--come if you keep doing that...p-please…” Michael’s voice was broken and weak. He so desperately did not want to have his release just as much as he  _did_  actually want to have it. Such conflict made the Lad squirm whenever Geoff pulled off of him. “I-I wanna please you, Daddy…”

 

Geoff smiled once again, beginning to lean back. He took his fingers and began to pop each button off one by one from his pants until  _finally_  they came off. There was a sigh that the elder released when his cock sprang out from its confines. Michael hummed happily when he saw the plump length that the barkeep was sporting - it was  _gorgeous_. Michael’s hazy, foggy mind could barely comprehend as the Lad just practically instinctually began to bend forward to place little kisses all over the length, his tongue poking out slightly.

 

“Michael,” Geoff praised his boy’s eagerness. “Get you all bevved up and you’re ready to go, huh?”

 

Michael didn’t respond except with a slight hum as he began to lick all around. Geoff cooed softly, beginning to work off his own shirt as Michael found a natural rhythm to bob his head.

 

Geoff tasted like  _warm coffee bean_  mixed with mint. The aroma the Gent gave off was completely intoxicating - even more so than the actual alcohol that was clouding Michael’s mind per the moment. As the ginger Lad bobbed his head, the elder just sighed contently, tilting his head back with closed eyes, enjoying the treatment.

 

Michael’s lips wrapped around the length so  _perfectly_. His lush lips complimented the plumpness of the cock - the length almost made Michael choke but  _not yet_. When he finally came up for air, Geoff sighed, pushing Michael into the bed gently and meeting his lips in a heated kiss.

 

“Michael, you’re so--” the elder couldn’t even finish that statement before beginning to curl his fingers into the red, rich locks of Michael’s hair. He pressed his lips against the Lad’s once again, bucking his hips up to where their cocks rubbed up against each other.

 

Michael  _squealed_  in pleasure, a dribble of precum beginning to weep from his cock. “Daddy,” he choked out, pulling away from the kissing embrace. “Oh, feels so good…”

 

“Yes, it does,” Geoff growled softly. “You’re so pretty, Michael. Such a pretty boy, you are…” the elder began to claw at the sheets beneath them, pulling them away from Michael to get an even  _better_  view of his boy. He sighed in contentment. “You make Daddy so hard…”

 

Michael whimpered, another bead of the light, liquid beginning to seep out again from the tip of his cock. The words seemed like they were so  _dirty_ yet so  _wonderful_. He wanted more. He had to have  _more_. The cloudy haze in his mind would take nothing less.

 

“I want you, Daddy,” Michael finally moaned out. “I want you to make me feel...good…”

 

Geoff chuckled, beginning to draw himself away from Michael just to reposition himself towards the Lad’s bottom. He took two fingers and began to circle Michael’s entrance, the Lad moaning softly at the feel and practically arching his back from the sensitivity.

 

“My cock is all slick with your spit, baby boy...This should feel just fine…” the words should have seemed reassuring, but in the cloudy haze of mind, they only did so much. Michael didn’t care, however. With a slight curse, he nodded his head and bit his lip taking his hands and spreading his own cheeks apart for Geoff to see. The elder smiled in appreciation of the view; Michael was absolutely  _gorgeous_. “You’re so pretty,” Geoff praised once again.

 

“T-thank you, Daddy,” Michael moaned softly. There was really no warning for Michael - just a slick, blunt head beginning to press up against him. He gasped in shock slightly and whimpered.

 

“It’ll be okay, baby boy,” Geoff smiled, cupping Michael’s face in the close palms of his hands before kissing the Lad. “We’ll be okay…”

 

Michael appreciated the word “we’ll”. It seemed reassuring because Geoff included  _himself_  in the situation as well, not just Michael. In a twisted state of mind, Michael felt like he belonged. And it felt  _amazing_.

 

Geoff continued to press up against Michael until finally, his tip sunk into the Lad. Michael gasped, biting his lip at the new burn. There was a burning  _numbness_  if it could be described as that. Nothing like Michael’s ever felt before; sure, he’s toyed with himself multiple times, but this was the real thing. Geoff moaned softly as he continued to press into the Lad, the thicker part of his cock beginning to enter the boy.

 

Michael moaned loudly, now. His hands of which were gripping his cheeks and spreading them apart were now clenching in reaction.

 

“D-daddy, you’re so big,” Michael slurred out. “F-fuck…”

 

Geoff hummed at the praises, shuddering slightly as he sank himself fully into the boy. With a small gasp, Michael began to push back, the burning feeling beginning to grow into a pleasure point for him. He smiled like a drunken idiot, wanting more. “Mmm, fuck me, Daddy,” he slurred softly.

 

The elder growled out a smile before beginning to anchor his knuckles into the sides of Michael. “Mmmm, Daddy’s gon’a fuck you  _so_  good.”

 

Geoff pulled out practically all the way before slamming back into the Lad. The bed shook beneath them, but it just added to the excitement. There was a spark of Michael that was actually concerned that they were going to be heard - but it was immediately waved off by  _who fucking cares?! Let them hear!_  Michael moaned loudly, the burning stretch of Geoff completely taking him and rocking his world.

 

Geoff groaned, the tightness of the Lad under him was perhaps the  _best_ feeling he’s ever had in his entire life. The way that Michael shuddered underneath him along with the clamping of his muscles against his cock made Geoff’s litted brain lose it. “Oh, Michael,” he praised lowly as he continued to pound into the Lad.

 

Michael fell into a cursing bit of pieces. There was pain from it, but also the numbing sensation of the alcohol made it all the better. Michael began to rock back against Geoff, moaning lightly until the elder picked up his speed.

 

“Fuck!” Michael finally spewed and then there was a hand that was quickly clamped over his mouth.

 

“Shush, shush, pretty boy,” Geoff cooed. “Don’t wanna wake up the neighbors, huh?”

 

There was a sick, twisted kick that Michael got from the thought of waking up the neighbors. He would wake them up, screaming Geoff’s little pet name “Daddy” over and over again. They would  _know_  who Michael belongs to --

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Michael apologized, biting his lip. “I’ll be quieter...p-please just keep going…”

 

“As you wish, baby boy,” Geoff smirked. He bent forward to press their lips together and Michael gasped. There was just  _warmth_  that began to trail over him again and it felt absolutely  _amazing_. With every thrust, there was a spark that shot up into Michael and straight to his arousal; whatever Geoff was hitting, like Hell if he wanted him to stop. The Lad moaned into Geoff’s lips, lips beginning to nibble and bite on Geoff’s until finally Michael released his hands from his cheeks to wrap one around his aching cock. With a soft moan, he began to stroke himself trying to match the rough pace of the man above him. He finally pulled back and gasped.

 

“F-fuck, feels so fucking good, G-Geoff--Daddy, I mean, fuck--”

 

“You’re so hot and tight, baby,” Geoff smiled.

 

Michael continued to jerk himself, gasping sharply when he felt his peak coming. The plump, hard cock inside of him began to angle and thrust deeper, the base beginning to stretch Michael out more. With a loud groan, Michael gritted his teeth and cursed.

 

“Fuck! Ohhh, Daddy,” he gasped as he gripped his cock  _just_  right, sending him over the edge. Hot spurts of sticky liquid jetted onto Michael’s hand.

 

Geoff just found himself in a daze, completely struck at how Michael looked under him - the boy releasing his load along with the heat that began to surge from Michael’s post orgasmic body made Geoff grit his teeth hard as he came soon after. He pressed his body  _harshly_  against Michael until the Lad’s cheeks were seated perfectly on his groin. The base of Geoff’s cock felt absolutely  _amazing_  according to Michael. He was always the one to like a good burn for arousal.

 

“Oh, baby boy,” Geoff smiled, kissing the boy under him once again. “Michael, you’re so pretty…”

 

“I love you too, Daddy Geoff,” Michael hummed, his eyes lidded with sleepiness and exhaustion. Geoff pulled out of the Lad under him and sighed as he practically plopped right beside the boy.

 

“Let’s take a day off tomorrow, okay? Daddy needs some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments aren't required. But they sure do make me happy <3


End file.
